


Naegami Polls Results: A Collection

by paulmcmuffin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Confessions, Cooking, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Naegi Makoto Has Acne, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Gestures, Togami Byakuya is Bad at Feelings, check the notes for more info!, each chapter represents a question i asked in my stories, the events will go in the way my followers voted them to go, this is based on the polls i hosted on my instagram stories a while back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcmuffin/pseuds/paulmcmuffin
Summary: A collection of fics based on the Naegami Polls I hosted on my Instagram stories. Including the following incidents:Chapter 1: First KissChapter 2: ConfessionChapter 3: Realizing FeelingsChapter 4: PDAChapter 5: Holding HandsChapter 6: CookingChapter 7: Romantic SurpriseChapter 8: ProtectivenessChapter 9: Proposal
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! <3 this is the beginning of my new project: a collection of fics based on the polls i hosted on my instagram stories (naegami.simp)! my followers were given the chance to vote on various scenarios as to which one of the boys would be more likely to do the thing in question. so, these fics that i'm about to write are all going to go as my followers voted on the polls! i hope you will be excited to read these, i'm sure i'll have lots of fun writing them <3 i have to thank you all for following my naegami account, without you all, this wouldn't exist!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Togami share their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first chapter is their first kiss. since the result was nearly a tie and a wonderful follower of mine commented on the result post this idea, i decided to make them both want to initiate the kiss and make it extra awkward! enjoy the fluff <3

The library of Hope’s Peak Academy was almost empty. The only student occupying the huge space was Byakuya Togami, who was seated by the desk in the middle of the room, reading a novel and drinking high quality civet coffee. His long legs were crossed, and he was leaning against the back rest of the chair gracefully, holding the book in his right hand and flipping through the pages. Eyebrows furrowed slightly, the heir took a sip from his coffee and placed the cup on the desk. His blond hair was falling in his blue eyes, and he had to tuck a strand behind his ear. Togami enjoyed spending his days like this, without anyone disturbing his peace.

Especially not that Naegi boy.

Togami rubbed his eyes behind his white-framed eyeglasses and sighed.

_I did manage to go for about five minutes without thinking of him. Maybe I could consider that a record of some sort. This is idiotic._

The blonde just couldn’t for the life of him understand why he had been constantly thinking of the small brunette, ever since the first Trial. At first, he had placed the blame on Makoto’s surprisingly good performance as the leader of the group. But now, it had been a week since that Trial, the class had gotten a lot smaller, and Togami was _still_ fixated on the boy. Fixated on his cute appearance, his hopeful nature, his commoner background that Togami just couldn’t take a hold of. It didn’t make any sense.

_Apparently, I can’t even read anymore without thinking of that stupid moron._

Togami sighed again. He really needed to get his thoughts back on track. In a situation like the one he was in, developing useless crushes on brown-haired boys was not needed in any way.

Crushes?

Who said anything about crushes?

As Togami was shaking his head in an attempt to clear it from these intrusive and peculiar thoughts, the door to the library opened. The blonde lifted his look and saw a brown ahoge peeking in.

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

The very spiky hair was soon followed by a round and freckled face that had a few blemishes around it. Finally, the short boy was fully in the room, looking around himself for a while. Then, he noticed Togami, who was staring at him for no apparent reason. The blonde felt his face heating up slightly.

_You don’t have to go gawking at him like that!_

“Oh, hi, Togami-kun!” Makoto greeted the other boy, as cheerful as always. Togami turned his look away from the brunette, swallowing a little.

“I’m sure you have no business being here. Leave me alone, Naegi”, he muttered hoping that would make Makoto understand that he wasn’t needed in the library. And especially, not near Togami himself. Because that could lead into things he’d regret later on.

But of course, Makoto didn’t understand it like that. He chuckled a little and stepped closer to Togami, finally taking a seat right next to him.

“Actually, I just wanted to see you, if that’s alright with you”, the brunette said with a smile on his face as he turned toward Togami. The heir just stared at the boy, pursing his lips together and trying his everything not let a smile creep its way on his face.

“I do not understand why you’d want to see me since I’ve made it perfectly clear that I don’t want to have anything to do with you anymore”, Togami stated and turned to his book again, hoping he would find the strength within himself to keep looking at the pages and not Makoto’s stupidly adorable smile.

“Well”, Makoto said, scooting a bit closer to Togami, “I wanted to talk to you about that. You see, I don’t really believe you when you say that.”

_What._

“You have no right to question my words like that!” Togami snarled, looking at Makoto with an angry expression painting his beautiful features. Eyebrows knit together, glasses reflecting the light and almost hiding the blue eyes completely. Makoto just laughed. He waved his hands in the air. He didn’t seem to be swayed by the heir’s words at all, which only made the latter even angrier.

“No, Togami-kun, I don’t. But please, hear me out. I just thought that maybe, you can’t see what you really want. Sometimes, it’s hard to see that for yourself. And take that as me talking from experience”, Makoto said, and his face was somehow glowing. The expression he had on was heartfelt, the smile reaching the boy’s eyes and making his features so much more prominent. Suddenly, Togami noticed just how cute the boy really was: enormous hazel eyes looking at him with fondness and stars in them, small button nose covered in tiny freckles, cheeks glowing with a blush that illuminated the few blemishes there… And Togami was out of breath.

“I–“, he started, feeling very unsure of his words. He felt like an idiot, not being able to say anything just because some boy was smiling at him.

But Makoto wasn’t just “some boy”. At least, not to Togami.

_Oh, god._

“What do you mean by that?” the heir whispered, his voice almost failing him. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Makoto, which seemed to make the other a little… flustered?

“U-uhh… It’s just that… I recently figured out something I had been repressing for a long time. I just didn’t think it was that important. But yesterday, I finally figured that it does, in fact, matter to me. And that I really want it. And now, I’m hoping I’m doing something to achieve that… thing…”

Makoto’s voice trailed off. His expression dropped into an unreadable one, and his eyes got fixated on Togami’s face. Togami felt his heart beating faster.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

His cheeks were getting warmer. Makoto’s intense stare was making his breath get stuck in his throat. Togami almost swore he saw the brunette’s eyes drop down a little.

_Is he… is he looking at my lips?_

The heir’s heart was about leap out of his chest as he lowered his gaze to Makoto’s mouth as well. The air between them was crackling with tension. Slowly and tentatively, Togami reached for Makoto’s right hand that was resting on the desk. At the same time, Makoto moved his left hand, reaching for Togami’s face. Much like two magnets, they pulled toward each other, leaning in and trying to aim for the other’s lips. Their noses ended up bumping against one another, making the boys blush vividly. Awkwardly, Togami tilted his head to the left, and Makoto mirrored his movement. Togami tried to turn his head to the right then, but the brunette did the same. The awkwardness was way too much to handle, and the blonde’s face was burning up.

“Stay still, idiot”, he said under his breath and took a hold of Makoto’s face, keeping him in place. Finally, Togami was able to press his lips to the other boy’s, and his nerves caught on fire.

_Oh, yes._

It was soft and tender, not too intense and not too plain. Togami felt whole as he moved his lips against Makoto’s in unison with the brunette. He lapped onto the other’s bottom lip, then let go of it, only to repeat the motion. Togami’s right hand was still resting on Makoto’s face, thumb rubbing along the cheekbone, and his left hand had traveled to the boy’s nape, holding onto the soft brown hair there. He sighed into the kiss, and Makoto shuddered.

_God, this is perfect. He’s perfect. I want this to last forever._

Makoto’s lean arms made their way around Togami’s waist, and the brunette was growing breathless by the looks of it. Togami opened his mouth a little more, sticking his tongue out just enough to grace at the boy’s bottom lip. Makoto whimpered quietly.

“Gh– Mmh–“, the shorter boy sighed, and Togami took this as a sign to pull away and break the kiss. He stayed near Makoto’s face, though, staring into the boy’s hazel eyes, a little cloudy. Catching his breath, Togami stroked Makoto’s cheek with his thumb. He could feel a warm sensation blossoming in his heart.

_Is this…?_

No.

“Togami-kun, I–“, Makoto began, but the heir interrupted him with a small peck on the boy’s cheek.

“Shush. Let’s just kiss again, for now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope to see you here again when the next chapter is posted! <3


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto confesses his love to Togami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is about the confession! my followers voted that makoto would be more likely to confess, so here it is, makoto confessing to byakuya! i hope you'll like this one <3

Makoto Naegi was sitting in the dining hall of Hope’s Peak Academy all by himself, and he was nervous. Bouncing his right leg under the table frantically, feeling as his palms were sweating infuriatingly and wiping them on his jeans, Makoto’s stomach was filled with nervously flying butterflies as the boy waited in anticipation. He was more than grateful for his surprisingly good timing, since nobody else was present in the huge dining hall at the time (maybe being the Ultimate Lucky Student of Class 78 was a real talent, after all). He didn’t want to be seen there just yet, by anyone.

Well, not by anyone that wasn’t Byakuya Togami.

Makoto had finally made the decision. After contemplating for several weeks, the brunette had accepted the fact that he had been crushing on the pretty blonde for the whole time they had been studying at Hope’s Peak, and now, he had made the decision of confessing. Exhaling sharply and trying to stop his legs from shaking, Makoto was waiting for the heir to arrive. He knew the other boy always came to the dining hall at this hour, to fetch a cup of coffee to enjoy with a classic novel he was always reading. The brunette’s plan was stop Togami for a second and slip him a note that said, “Please, come to my dorm at 6 pm. I have something important to say.”

_It’s pathetic, I know, but at least I’m mustering up the courage to meet him face-to-face._

The boy sighed and rubbed his face. The heart palpitations were getting almost painful, and Makoto was sure he would faint soon if Togami didn’t arrive soon. Staying still was impossible, and he had to keep shaking his legs and fumbling with the hem of his hoodie. A flush of pink appeared on his cheeks as Makoto kept playing the upcoming scenario in his head.

_What if he doesn’t accept the note? What if he says he has no intent to listen to me ramble on about some unimportant ‘commoner’ things? Oh my god, I’ll just push the note in his hand and then sprint the fuck out of this place so that he has no chance of rejecting me now! But isn’t that a little pathetic? Oh well, I’m pathetic anyways, for doing something like this, so maybe it wouldn’t hurt to be even more pathetic._

Makoto sighed as he felt his heart sinking.

_Togami-kun will never like me back when I’m like this. This is all in vain, I’m sure._

For some reason, the ever so optimistic Makoto was feeling down on himself, and just as he noticed the tingling feeling in his eyes that could only indicate one thing, he lifted his look from his lap up and saw the one person he had been waiting for so anxiously.

There was no way of backing down now.

“Togami-kun! Hi!” Makoto greeted the taller boy and stood up. His face was lightly glistening in the sunlight that seeped through the windows of the dining hall, illuminating the imperfections on his skin and making him look so real and beautiful. Togami was looking down at the brunette, one eyebrow cocked slightly, and arms crossed over his chest. He was clearly waiting for Makoto to continue what he was about to say.

“U-uhh… Just wait a sec”, the brunette mumbled under his breath and started digging through his pockets. The note had to be somewhere close, he had made sure it was with him a million times before leaving the dorm.

_Goddamnit, where is it– There!_

Surprisingly enough, Togami hadn’t said anything during all this hassle. He was still looking at Makoto with that expecting gaze and calm expression. And it made Makoto hope for something.

“Here, take this”, the brunette exclaimed while pushing the note into Togami’s hand just like he had planned. Immediately that, he took off and ran out of the huge dining hall, all the way through the corridors and back to the safety of his own dorm. Makoto slammed the door shut behind him and sprinted to his bed. He collapsed onto the soft mattress, face against the pillow, and he whimpered.

_I did it! I finally did it! Oh my god, I hope Togami-kun doesn’t think of me as a complete idiot now._

The small brunette couldn’t do anything else than wait. He had two hours before Togami would – hopefully – show up. So, Makoto slipped under the covers of his bed and curled up under them, breathing steadily and trying to calm down his pounding heart. After a while, he felt his eyes drooping a little.

_Well, I guess it wouldn’t hurt to take a nap…_

And so, Makoto fell asleep, exhausted due to all the anxiety dwelling up in his gut. His body fell limp shortly after he had dozed off, and now he was sleeping soundly under all of the blankets, just waiting for the pretty blonde to arrive.

* * *

Makoto was abruptly awoken by a sharp noise coming from outside the door. The boy’s eyes snapped open in a millisecond as his brain registered what the sound must have been.

_The doorbell. Togami-kun. Oh god, Togami-kun’s here._

The brunette was everything but ready. He had taken a nap of nearly two hours, his hair even messier than usual, his clothes all crinkled up and his eyes more tired-looking than ever. He had to fix himself; he couldn’t let the object of his affectionate feelings see him like this.

But Togami was an impatient man. He didn’t like to wait; that much Makoto knew. So, he had to be ridiculously fast.

“Coming, coming! Just a sec, Togami-kun!” the brunette yelled even though he very well knew that the dorms were soundproofed to hell and back. He rushed to the bathroom, almost tripping over his own feet. He splashed water on his face and dried it as quickly. Grabbing a comb, Makoto tried to fix his unruly hair to his best ability, only succeeding a little.

_Well, at least I don’t look like I’ve just woken up from a two-hour nap anymore._

After straightening and adjusting his clothes, Makoto finally was ready and stepped in front of the door. Breathing in, he opened the door, and there he was, waiting for him, patiently.

_Holy shit, he’s beautiful._

Makoto was sure he would never get over the absolute beauty that Byakuya Togami was. The boy was so gorgeous, unlike anything Makoto had ever seen. With his pretty blonde hair framing Togami’s face; face that had features so beautiful no words could ever be enough to describe them. The always so captivating blue eyes were staring down at Makoto, framed by a pair of eyeglasses that flickered in the light ever so gently. Makoto was staring back at Togami, absolutely speechless. With his heart almost beating out of his chest, the brunette knew that he’d been far gone for way longer than he’d imagined.

“Well, Naegi. I assume you had something to say to me. Otherwise I have been waiting here for at least five minutes in vain”, Togami finally said, and his expression shifted into a cunning kind. One eyebrow lifted slightly; lips formed into a smirk Makoto had never seen there before. The shorter boy swallowed and started pulling at the hem of his hoodie once again.

_Why is he smiling like that? It’s so–_

“Naegi.”

“Oh, right, sorry, I’m just a little tired, is all. Heh”, Makoto was finally able to say something and break away from his… trance. “Please, come in, Togami-kun”, he finished and stepped aside from the door, letting the tall boy walk in. Makoto stayed still for a while, just watching as Togami walked in and toward the desk in the room. He swore he felt his heart fluttering around his chest.

_I’m so in love with this guy it’s not even funny._

“Okay then. Speak.”

Makoto just had to be at least a little bit surprised by Togami’s calmness. He had been more than certain that the blonde would have spat insults at his direction, told him to get on with it. But for some reason, Togami was calmer than ever. As he was sitting by Makoto’s desk, long legs crossed elegantly in front of him, hands folded in his lap, the expression on his face was almost… knowing. But why?

“U-uhh… Well”, Makoto began uncertainly and walked to his bed and sat down. He turned his look toward Togami who still had that same expression painted across his features. And this time, it made the brunette uneasy.

He tried to push the thought away.

“So, uhh… I was meaning to tell you something”, Makoto said and turned his look down. He couldn’t look at Togami anymore; he was almost completely sure the blonde’s expression would come crumbling down the moment he would say what he had to say.

“U-uhh… I think… I think I’m in love with you.”

Silence.

Makoto lifted his look cautiously. The air between the two felt like electricity.

_Oh god, I’ve ruined it. I’ve ruined everything. He hates me now._

Makoto’s hazel eyes met Togami's icy-blue ones. The blonde was…

Smiling?

“Huh?”

Togami kept smiling as he reached for Makoto’s right hand that was resting on the boy’s thigh. The heir took a hold of the brunette’s small hand, keeping it in place. Makoto turned his look down to their linked fingers, and Togami just kept staring at him, smiling.

“W-what? Togami-kun, what are you–“

The pretty blonde got up from the chair and stepped toward Makoto, finally bending down enough to reach the boy’s right ear. With his lips almost gracing Makoto’s ear, Togami whispered, “Thank god you are.”

Then, he pulled Makoto up from the bed by their still linked hands, watching as the brunette’s face fell into an expression of pure shock and disbelief. Looking down at the shorter boy, Togami took a hold of his chin with his free hand, tilting Makoto’s head upward slightly. Makoto’s eyes widened even more as he saw the beautiful blonde close his eyes and lean in. Then, he felt the other’s lips on his. It was graceful, tender, like a whisper of a wind against his lips. They were still holding hands as Togami moved his other hand to the back of Makoto’s neck. He kissed Makoto’s lower lip, then upper lip and finally gracing his teeth against the brunette’s bottom lip. Makoto opened his mouth a little more, sighing into the kiss.

_I guess this can only mean one thing. The thing I was always hoping for but too scared to believe in._

He squeezed Togami’s hand tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll be back shortly with the next drabble, which will be realizing feelings! hope to see you here then <3


	3. Realizing Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Togami discovers his feelings for Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is the realizing feelings one! my followers voted that byakuya would be the first one to understand why he feels a bit ~funny~ around makoto, so here you go, here's byakuya reflecting on his feelings! <3

Byakuya Togami didn’t get crushes. He had never in his life had a crush on anyone, and truly, high school wasn’t going to be any different. There was nothing exciting about spending the next few years with the same bunch of plebians that could never reach his level in intelligence or even worthiness.

That’s what Togami had thought before he had stepped his foot into Hope’s Peak Academy. That’s what he had thought before he had met that “bunch of plebians” he was supposed to call his classmates.

He wasn’t entirely sure what was different about the situation of meeting the students of Class 78 for the first time compared to the other times Togami had been introduced to a new set of classmates. He couldn’t really place the feeling, so he just decided to let it slide.

_It can’t be anything worth of my time._

But there was something he _did_ know about that feeling: it had hit him the moment he had seen Makoto Naegi for the first time.

Togami’s instincts told him to ignore the small brunette; that the boy would only cause trouble to him. He couldn’t let the strange, very unfamiliar feeling get up to the surface every time the Ultimate Lucky Student ( _what even is that title, how pathetic does he have to be to have earned such a non-talent)_ even glanced at his direction. Such stupidity needed to end before it even got the chance to properly start.

So Togami decided to do what he literally exceled at.

He decided to be a total, unapologetic prick.

Keeping everyone, including the stupid Naegi boy, away from him would surely provide the heir a sense of control, that nobody would be able to meddle with his head during these awful years he had to spend at a high school. The heir to the Togami corporation had so much better things to do than concentrate on peculiar waves of… something he felt whenever Makoto was present. Being an asshole had to be the most effective way of keeping everyone at bay.

Yes, indeed everyone – except Makoto Naegi.

For some inexplainable reason, the brunette just didn’t seem to care. As much as Togami yelled at him, called him names and even cut straight to the chase and told the boy to stay away, he didn’t listen. He just didn’t. He was always tagging along with Togami, walking to the classrooms together with the blonde, asking him to go have lunch together with him, everything. He just didn’t get it.

The library was pretty much the only place where Togami was allowed to be alone – at least, to some extent. The stupid shortie wouldn’t be there anyway, and that was the blonde’s main goal; to get away from Makoto. Since the other boy didn’t seem to possess the brain capacity for understanding clear words of “I don’t want you near me, go away”, Togami had to do it himself. He couldn’t risk it; he had to leave.

Risk what, exactly?

The boy dipped his head low into his hands. The library around him was as silent as ever, and he rubbed his temples tenderly. Why was this causing him so much trouble? Before Hope’s Peak, Togami had rarely if ever taken a good look at himself, dug deeper into his being, his feelings. But recently, that’s all he had been doing; trying desperately to understand himself, to catch his own drift. Almost as if he was holding his own heart in his hands, Togami tried his all to just… understand. What was it that he had been afraid of risking? The answer was right there, behind a tiny corner, he just had to take the final turn and look…

“I can’t do this now.”

Togami groaned under his breath and got up from the chair, making his way out the library. Opening the heavy doors, the heir turned to the right, heading for the staircase. He stopped in his track as soon as he felt himself bumping into something.

“Ah–! Togami-kun, I’m sorry, I didn’t look around myself properly.”

A short brunette with a freckled nose was smiling up at him. Togami felt a heat rising on his cheeks at the absurdity of it all.

_It can’t be._

“Togami-kun, are you alright?” Makoto questioned with a tone full of sincerity, and it made Togami sick. The brunette almost reached for Togami’s hand, but the blonde couldn’t _take that risk_. He had to _get away_.

Sprinting past the other boy and down the stairs, Togami heard Makoto call his name behind him. He told himself he didn’t hear it.

* * *

Weeks had gone by, and Togami had noticed some changes in the situation. For one, being a prick toward Makoto was becoming harder. And the other thing… Well, Togami was pretty sure the brunette was smiling a lot more when he was around. Whether or not these two observations correlated or not; he was not sure.

Because being an asshole was getting extremely difficult when Makoto was in question, the stupid brunette was everywhere Togami went, and he couldn’t even do anything about it anymore. Makoto had, for whatever reason, understood the change in the heir’s behavior in a bit of a questionable way. Or, so Togami thought as the other boy kept tagging along everywhere he went.

_He thinks I like him. But I don’t._

Togami didn’t like Makoto.

Togami didn’t like Makoto when the brunette followed him to the library and sat down next to him, beaming at him with his eyes crinkling up in a smile.

Togami didn’t like Makoto when the boy asked him if he wanted to go have lunch with him. And even though Togami said no, Makoto grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the dining hall. Togami didn’t like that.

And Togami _certainly_ didn’t like Makoto when the idiot thought it was even remotely acceptable of him to just stare and gawk at the heir whenever he had the slightest chance to do so.

As the two of them were sitting in the library, by the same desk, right next to each other, Makoto was once again staring at the blonde, resting his head in his hand and completely unapologetically gazing at Togami with a stupid grin plastered on his face. And Togami didn’t like it.

His heart was beating fast in his chest, because of the anger. His hands were getting sweaty, probably because of the same reason. His head felt dizzy as the brunette just kept on staring at him, he just wanted the boy to stop it. He was sure he was about to pass out from the fuzziness he felt within himself every time Makoto looked at him in the eyes and smiled.

“Stop staring at me, Naegi. I’m trying to read here”, Togami snarled and turned his look away from the brunette, trying to force himself to focus on the story he was reading.

Makoto just giggled. His laughter filled Togami’s ears in a way that could only be described as overwhelming. Everything about Makoto Naegi was overwhelming to Togami; everything from his smile to his bubbly personality that seemed to be gluing itself onto the seams of Togami’s life. Everything reminded him of Makoto, the classrooms, the books he read, the smell of caramel lingering in the air when Aoi had just finished eating a new bunch of donuts. Caramel, sweet like Makoto’s laugh, Makoto’s smile, his personality, his… everything.

“Sorry, Togami-kun, I guess I just… got kind of captivated by you.”

Blood was rushing from Togami’s toes to his face in an instant. Togami’s cheeks were on fire as the brunette kept looking at him across the table, still holding that dreamy expression. In an embarrassing attempt of hiding his red race, the heir lifted a hand and adjusted his glasses by pushing them up on his nose.

_What the hell is this._

* * *

Togami was laying on his bed with a book resting on his chest. Staring up at the ceiling in a room illuminated only by the small lamp on his desk, the heir had his continuous thoughts on only one person.

Makoto hadn’t left Togami’s consciousness in weeks. It was like the blonde was bound to find himself thinking of the small brunette, like the fabric of his life was tightly wrapped around this commoner boy; commoner boy who seemingly displayed no interesting qualities but as you got to know him more, you noticed how wonderful of a trait normality was for a person. Togami, being raised in an environment filled with only “special” kind of people, ones that were valued because of their name, because of their status, had never seen such commonness that Makoto Naegi possessed. As it usually goes, you cannot understand something you haven’t even given a chance. And that’s how Togami has perceived commonness – before Makoto Naegi had stepped into his life.

_There’s nothing special about him, you cannot keep paying attention to him like this_ , the heir kept telling himself all over again when he found himself staring at the brunette during classes. Why did he feel the need to be constantly observing someone who clearly wasn’t worth of his time? Someone with the most ordinary background, with the plainest talent, with the naivety of a child. Someone with hope glistening in his enormous hazel eyes, with determination, will power and motivation like no other. Someone with the bubbliest personality, with the cutest little laugh, with the most adorable face covered in tiny freckles and slight blemishes. Someone with–

Togami opened his eyes.

_When have I started daydreaming like this?_

The answer to that question was simple and kind of expected too.

Everything came down to Makoto. Everything in Togami’s life, no matter how unrelated it seemed at first, after twisting and turning around the corners, it always came down to Makoto. Makoto’s smile, Makoto’s laugh, the little gap between Makoto’s teeth, the unyielding optimism living within the depths of the boy’s soul…

Makoto was everywhere. He was in Togami’s head, in his heart, all around him, lying between the duvets of Togami’s consciousness.

The heir opened his eyes again.

His heart was racing within his rib cage.

_I need to… check something…_

Togami swung his long legs from the bed down on the floor. While holding a hand over his pounding heart, the pretty blonde got up and took a few tentative steps toward the door of his dorm. He took a hold of the doorknob and braced himself for the upcoming.

_I need to make sure…_

He opened the door and stepped into the corridor. Togami’s icy-blue eyes found the door he was looking for immediately. Drawing in a sharp breath, he walked toward Makoto’s dorm. His heart was beating in his ears.

The tall heir was shaking silently. As he lifted his hand, he saw the fingers quivering slightly. Sucking in a shallow breath, Togami placed his hand on the doorbell and pressed the button. He waited for ten seconds that felt like ten lifetimes. Finally, the door was opened, and a short boy with a brown mess of hair on top of his head looked up at him, smiling a toothy smile.

“Togami-kun, hi! Good to see you! What brings you here?” Makoto greeted his friend, gazing up at him warmly. The freckles on his tiny nose were illuminated by the dim light of the corridor, the gap between the boy’s front teeth showing as he smiled his beautiful smile. Enormous hazel eyes fixated on Togami, shining with sparkles of hope.

Togami swallowed thickly.

And he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been trying to develop my english writing recently, so i'd really appreciate if you had the time to say something about the narration and language especially! i love you all <3


End file.
